


Private Lessons

by Lavender_Storm



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Storm/pseuds/Lavender_Storm
Summary: Kana Machino, new student at the cram school, has a crush on the headmaster. It's just a fantasy, nothing more, until Mephisto calls her into his office one evening...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so apologies. Hopefully I'll get better at adding tags and such as I continue.

Kana Machino walked down the halls of True Cross Academy cram school in a daze. She had only been here a week and she was already distracted. The classes weren’t all that difficult; she’d received her temptaint years ago as a young nun during the exorcism of a child. In fact, it was then that she had decided to become an exorcist herself. As such, she knew a great deal about minor demons, coal tars and imps and hobgoblins and the like, but she had never encountered anything particularly powerful. As well, she had always assumed that all demons were ugly, filthy things that couldn’t ever possibly draw her in. That was before she had arrived at True Cross Academy.

Her very first day, she was introduced to the school’s headmaster, Mr. Johann Faust V. Something about him made Kana flush when he was around. His eccentricities were odd enough with his clothing and demeanor, but odder still was the fact that he seemed to be able to see through a person, as if he could see her inner desires and thoughts when he looked at her. Kana shivered and hoped this was not the case. She wished she could see him more often than she did though, she only caught glimpses of him as she wandered between classes and during lunchtime. She wondered if he would personally reprimand her if her grades slipped or if she misbehaved…

Kana shook her head vigorously. No, she wasn’t going to jeopardize her future as an exorcist just because of a schoolgirl fantasy. At her age girls had all kinds of crushes and fantasies, and she was sure hers would pass with time. In the meantime she could only focus on her studies and hope that they would be challenging enough to distract her. With this thought in mind she rounded a corner, only to walk straight into someone and fall backwards onto her butt.

Kana’s face flushed a deep scarlet as she stared in horror at the person she had just bumped into. For who should it be but the headmaster himself. To his credit he didn’t look angry, only amused as he offered Kana his hand.

“My, my, you should really be careful Miss Machino. You could get hurt.”

Dumbstruck, Kana could only stare. Somehow she managed to take his offered hand and allow herself to be pulled to her feet. By now a small crowd had gathered and people were staring. She didn’t notice though, because she was too busy staring into the headmaster’s green eyes.

“Kana? Kana? Don’t you have a class?” This from Aiko, another cram school student.

Kana snapped to her senses, realizing she was still holding hands with Mr. Faust. She mumbled something between a thanks and an apology and quickly extricated herself from the group, diving into her classroom with her face still beetroot red. She barely heard any of what the teacher said throughout the lesson, too distracted by her shame and the thrill of having made physical contact with the headmaster. Once classes were over she hurried back to her dorm for a cold shower. The torrent of frigid water cooled her skin and after a while she felt calm enough to go back to her room. No amount of water could wash away the event, however. She had moved past the humiliation of the incident, but her lust for Mr. Faust had only been enflamed. She gave a long sigh as she opened the door to her room, hoping for a quiet evening and a peaceful sleep in her comfortable bed to soothe her nerves. However, as she stepped into the room, she noticed a bright pink envelope on the floor.

Picking it up, Kana saw that it was addressed to her with her name written in an extravagant script with purple pen. It must have been slipped under her door while she had been in the shower. Curious, she opened it.

_Miss Machino,_

_It has come to my attention that you are having trouble paying attention in cram school. I find this most distressing as I hold all of my students to the highest standard, especially future exorcists. Something will have to be done about this. Please come to my office at seven o’clock tonight so that we can discuss this further._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Johann Faust V_

The letter was written on pink paper, which on top of everything was scented with the smell of roses. Kana stared at the words for a solid few minutes, various thoughts racing through her mind.

_I’ve only been here a week, am I going to get kicked out?_

_I only had trouble paying attention TODAY. Other days I was fine._

_I’m going to see the headmaster! Up close! Alone!_

_This isn’t fair! How could he single me out like this?_

_It says seven o’clock. What time is it?_

Kana glanced at her clock; it read six-thirty. Kana realized she was still only wearing her bathrobe. Quickly she toweled her hair dry and pulled on a clean uniform, and hurried out the door. She knew the way to the headmaster’s office but she had never actually been there. Still, she managed to get there five minutes before seven. Standing outside the headmaster’s door, she tried to calm herself. She knew she shouldn’t worry academia-wise, one day of distraction wouldn’t do any harm. But then why would he want to talk to her? And how did he know she had been in a daze all afternoon? And why did he send her a summons on scented paper, of all things?

The chiming of the clock on the wall roused Kana from her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the headmaster’s door.

“Come in.”

Kana stepped into the room and was met by yet another oddity. Shelves lined the walls and were filled with what amounted to an otaku’s wet dream of manga and anime merchandise. Kana barely had time to take it all in as she focused on the headmaster himself, seated at his ornate desk.

“You wanted to see me, headmaster?”

He smiled. “Yes. Close the door please.”

She did as he asked. He smiled at her and beckoned her close. “Come here.”

  
Kana took a deep breath and walked toward him, stopping when she stood across from the headmaster, his desk between them.

  
His devilish smile widened. “Closer.”

  
She blushed. “Sir, are you sure we should…?”

  
He leaned forward. “I’m the headmaster, are you going to disobey me?”

  
_Are you going to punish me if I do?_ Kana swallowed and walked around the desk to stand beside his chair.

  
“There’s a good girl. I wanted to talk to you about your behavior in class today.”

  
Being in such close proximity made her nervous. “Be-behavior, sir? I-I always come to class on time and I always am attentive. M-maybe today I was a little distracted but…”

  
Mr. Faust cut her off. “Of course, it’s only your first week so there naturally will be rough days. Still, becoming an exorcist is hard work so even a day of distraction could lead to further problems. I tend to enforce strict discipline at this school, so if a problem arises, I prefer to nip it in the bud.”

  
Kana blinked. “What do you mean?”

  
He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear.

  
“What I mean is that I take it upon myself to ensure that all students are properly disciplined, even if I have to dispense the punishments myself.”

  
Kana felt herself getting wet at the mention of “punishments”, at least wetter than she had already been from him touching her and his voice tickling her ear. Stop it Kana! _He’s your headmaster! There is no way that you can…_

  
Kana’s last thought was cut off by Mr. Faust’s hand gripping the back of her neck, forcing her to look up at him. All this time his seductive (or so it seemed to Kana) smile hadn’t faded.

  
“By the way, Miss Machino, since you go to the cram school, and since you’re in my office, you may call me Mephisto Pheles. Either Mephisto or Sir Pheles will do.”

  
Kana barely registered this, as his next words banished all other thoughts.

  
“Bend over.”

  
“What?” She was sure she had misheard him.

  
“You heard me.” He let go of her and swept a pile of papers and books off his desk. Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her as she stared at his now bare desk.

  
Seeing that she didn’t move, Mephisto bent down to whisper in her ear again.

  
“Come now, be a good girl and bend over for me. You’ll only make this harder on yourself if you try to delay it. A little discipline will do you good, pet.”

  
Turned on, confused, and dumbstruck yet again, Kana leaned forward and flattened her torso against the desk’s shiny surface.

  
Mephisto stood behind the prone girl and admired the view for a moment. He flipped up her skirt and was pleased when she didn’t protest. He slipped his gloved fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them off, revealing shapely cheeks. Mephisto smiled. Without warning he brought his hand down hard on Kana’s exposed ass.

  
“Ow!” Kana gave a cry of pain and surprise, as his hand slapped her other cheek. Mephisto pressed his free hand against the small of her back, pinning her to the table. Kana grunted in pain at each slap, but said nothing. The spanking went on for about a minute, then Mephisto stepped back.

  
“That’s enough. Get up now.”

  
Kana stood up and straightened her skirt. Facing the headmaster, she gave him a questioning look. He chuckled.

  
“I told you, I take discipline very seriously. Usually it doesn’t take much to get a student in line. Usually.” The repeated word was accompanied by another devilish smile.

  
Kana opened her mouth to speak, but Mephisto pressed a finger to her lips.

  
“Hush. No more of this tonight. Run along to your room now, pet. Be a good girl.”

  
Not knowing what else to do, Kana turned to leave without another word. She was already halfway back to her room when she realized she wasn’t wearing her panties; they must still have been in Mephisto’s office.

  
Mephisto leaned back in his chair and held Kana’s panties in his lap. They were still moist and gave off the intoxicating odor of arousal. Mephisto smiled.

  
Kana walked back to her room, her face and ass cheeks burning. She didn’t know what was stranger, the fact that she’d just been spanked by the headmaster, or the fact that she’d enjoyed it. If it weren’t for her missing panties, she might have put it all down to an elaborate dream. What did this mean? Why had the headmaster acted this way? Did he somehow know about her lustful feelings? Kana sighed; whatever the case, she could think it over tomorrow. In the meantime, she would need another shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Kana is not possessed or schizophrenic, she just has a strong inner dialogue.

The next few days, Kana went to class and tried to focus. Demonology, anti-demon pharmaceutics, fatal verses, she listened to the teachers, took notes, and answered questions when asked.

“Demons can be very seductive. They can provide temptations that draw people to them. In some cases demons can tell what a person desires and use it to their advantage…”

Kana sulked. She should have known better, but she’d never realized how powerful lust could be. It had been a harmless fantasy, nothing more, until Mr. Faust - Mephisto Pheles, she corrected herself - had called her into his office. She didn’t know much about regular school, having been educated in a monastery, but she doubted that Mephisto’s form of “discipline” was standard practice. Then again, Mephisto himself was fairly nonstandard. And he still had her panties. She told herself it wasn’t a big deal, she had plenty of other pairs. Still, it was the principle of the thing. She hadn’t encountered him since that evening, she hadn’t even seen him in the hallways or outdoors. Was he deliberately avoiding her? She hadn’t been at True Cross long enough to have a good sense of his habits. For all she knew he was busy and didn’t have time to wander around the school. Not seeing him somehow made things worse. She couldn’t stop thinking about their evening together, about what he’d done to her, about how she had reacted. About how he still had her panties.

_Why don’t you just admit that this is not about your panties? At least not the ones Mephisto has in his possession. The ones you’re currently wearing, however, are getting rather damp…_

_Shut up, brain!_ Kana admonished herself. Whatever happened, it was a one-time thing. It was better to just put the entire incident behind her, and she couldn’t do that knowing that Mephisto still had her panties. If she was going to resolve this, she had to eliminate all evidence. Which was why, on Wednesday afternoon, she made up her mind to go to Mephisto’s office and request that he return her panties. So, on Wednesday evening, Kana made her way to the headmaster’s office again. Before she had even knocked on the door, Mephisto called out from inside.

“Come in.”

Kana pushed open the door and froze. Mephisto sat at his desk, resting his chin on one hand and dangling Kana’s panties from the other.

“Good evening, Miss Machino. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Kana was taken aback, but tried to regain her composure. “I…about last Friday, I wanted…I…you have my…”

Mephisto smiled, holding out Kana’s panties. “Did you want these back? You seem to have left them here after our little talk.”

Kana nodded, not bothering to try to form a coherent sentence.

“Come and take them then.” Kana walked toward the headmaster and removed her panties from his outstretched hand, being careful not to touch him. She turned to leave and was almost to the door when Mephisto called after her.

“Was there anything else you wanted?” Kana turned around to see Mephisto smiling at her from his throne-like desk chair.

“N-no, nothing sir,” Kana answered in a small voice, looking down at her feet.

Mephisto’s smile widened. “Are you quite sure? Is there nothing else you’d like me to do for you?”

Kana blinked. “Like what?”

“Perhaps I was a bit harsh with you. Enforcing discipline is generally effective in keeping students on track, but sometimes they need more than that. Sometimes it helps if they get private tutoring. Of course even during the tutoring sessions strict discipline must be enforced, otherwise students become complacent.”

“What are you saying?”

Mephisto stood and began to walk toward her. “What I’m saying is that, if you’re still having trouble with your classes, I could be your private tutor. I’d teach you a great many things,” he was very close to her at this point, and put his hands against the door, trapping her between his arms.

“But remember this: I’ll also be very strict with you,” he leaned down to look into her eyes, “I demand obedience from my students, and if you don’t adhere to my instructions I will have to punish you.”

Kana shivered, both at his words and his proximity. She stared into his hypnotic green eyes, imagining what it would be like to be alone with Mephisto on a regular basis. She thought back to the previous Friday evening she had spent bent over his desk. Would he do that again? What else would he think of? What would his “tutoring” consist of? His “punishments”?

Lost in thought, Kana was silent until Mephisto leaned in even closer to whisper in her ear.

“What do you say, Miss Machino? Do you feel that you need extra instruction?”

Kana licked her dry lips. Her rational self knew she shouldn’t; but even thinking that she also knew that if she left now she would always be thinking of it. At least this way, she reasoned, her lusts might be abated eventually. She swallowed, taking a deep breath.

“Yes,” she managed to choke out, glad that they were standing so close otherwise he might not have heard her.

Mephisto pulled back to look at her full in the face. “Excellent,” he said brightly, “we start Friday evening at seven.” With that he turned away and began to walk back to his desk.

Kana stood still. “But it’s Wednesday.” She felt colossally stupid saying that, but she didn’t know what else to say.

Mephisto smiled, his back still turned. “So it is. Be a good girl now and run along.”

Kana didn’t move, only stared dumbly at the headmaster’s back. He chuckled. “Are you going to start disobeying me now? Tutoring hasn’t even started yet. Off with you now pet, you need to focus on your classes too.”

Kana opened her mouth to protest, but Mephisto, still without turning around, raised a closed fist. “I’m counting to three… _eins_ ,” he unfolded one finger.

Kana shut her mouth and took a step back.

“ _Zwei_ ,” he unfolded a second finger. Kana yanked open the door and bolted, not wanting to see what would happen when he got to _drei_.

Mephisto put down his hand and laughed. What an amusing girl she was. He gazed out of the window at True Cross town, smiling at the twinkling lights. There was no disputing that Assiah was his favorite playground.

And humans were his favorite toys.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things finally get dirty

Trembling, Kana attempted to tie her uniform tie in a proper knot. It was Friday evening at last and she was equal parts excited and nervous. She’d already showered and changed from her uniform to casual clothes to her uniform again twice. While whatever was going to happen with Mephisto certainly wasn’t a date she wasn’t sure if wearing her school uniform was exactly right either. She didn’t own anything fancy; besides her uniform she had a few sets of sweats, jeans and t-shirts. Sighing in frustration she rummaged through her clothes again, when her hand closed around something soft and black colored. She pulled it out.

_No, I couldn’t possibly_ was her first thought, but as she stared at the garment in her hands the more appropriate it seemed. _This is blasphemy_ , she thought, _how can I even be considering this?_

To be fair, she had never actually taken holy vows. Kana had wanted to become an exorcist specifically to escape the confines of the monastery and for adventure. She felt no particular loyalty to the church itself, only to the kind monks who had raised her. But even so, to consider _this_.

_But it’s so fitting. And so wrong as to be right; it’s perfect_.

Kana suddenly smiled. She doubted the headmaster would expect it, and catching him off guard would be something to see. Without another moment’s hesitation, she stripped off her uniform again.

When Kana arrived at Mephisto’s office a few minutes later, she saw that the door was already open. The director stood with his back to her, gazing out the window. As she stepped inside she pulled the door closed behind her. Mephisto didn’t turn around.

“Good evening, Miss Machino.”

“Good evening.”

“I trust you are well?”

“Yes.”

“Are you really sure about this? You could just go back to cram school and forget this ever happened. It’s not easy being a demon’s lover after all.”

Kana nodded. “I’m sure. I want to be an exorcist, not a nun. And I want,” she faltered, “I want…I want you,” she finished.

“Are you really sure?” There was a smile in his voice.

Kana swallowed. “I’m sure, I’m just nervous ok? I’ve never…”

Mephisto chuckled. “Then we’ll just have to start with the basics, won’t we?”

As he turned to face her, he froze. Mephisto, dumbstruck, could only stare for several moments. Then he burst out laughing.

“A…a nun’s habit! To wear that…for me…how naughty…oh, I haven’t laughed so hard in so long!”

He clutched his sides and tried to calm himself. After several deep breaths he stood upright again, tears forming in his eyes. He sat down on the couch at the edge of the room, beckoning Kana to sit beside him.

Kana obeyed and he pulled her close, whispering in her ear. “I’m going to take you through heaven and hell. By the time we’re done, there won’t be one part of you that I won’t have touched. In the time we’re together you’ll learn many things about demons, and yourself. You’re going to give yourself to me. I won’t ask for your soul of course, just your body. Understand?”

Kana’s temperature flared. “Yes.”

He pulled away to look at her. “My, you really did go all out for tonight; I should congratulate you. I was going to play out the student/teacher scenario, but now it seems you wanted something different.”

“I don’t know why I chose this. It seemed appropriate.”

Mephisto’s smile widened. “I believe I underestimated you, pet. It seems you’re much more perverse than I originally thought. All you need is a little guidance, which of course I’m happy to provide.”

He stood and swept Kana up in his arms, carrying her to the door. He inserted a key into the lock and the door opened into a bedroom. Kana’s eyes widened. Everything from the walls to the curtains and sheets on the canopy bed was ornate and decorated within an inch of its life, as if rococo had been updated to fit the modern era. Cuddly toys were stationed all around, as well as anime figures and posters. But Kana barely had time to process any of this before Mephisto set her down on the bed.

He stared at the girl for a few moments. How sweet she looked; he loved virgins. He ran his tongue along his sharp fangs. Part of him wanted to simply devour her, ravage her body and soul and leave her little more than a quivering shell by the end. But he was a gentleman and thus would exercise restraint. Besides, it wouldn’t do to ruin such a promising student. No, for now at least he would be patient and focus on her needs.

He knelt at the foot of the bed and carefully removed Kana’s shoes and socks. Stripping off his gloves he took one of Kana’s feet in his hands and began massaging it. He went on for several minutes before switching feet, paying attention to any hard tendons, and Kana’s responses to different pressures and techniques. Eventually he moved on to her ankles, then her calves, slowly caressing her legs until he got to her knees. Then stood up and pulled her close for a kiss.

Kana’s temperature flared. She opened her mouth as the demon’s lips pressed against her own, allowing his tongue to enter. After a few seconds of his tongue flickering around the inside of her lips she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth and ran it over his teeth, carefully feeling for his fangs. A few moments later Mephisto pulled back and stared into the girl’s eyes.

“Are you really sure?”

Kana nodded, but before she could say anything else Mephisto smothered her mouth with another kiss, this time pushing her back onto the bed. He cupped her cheek and ran a hand through her hair, removing her headpiece as he did so. His lips wandered under her chin and down the side of her neck, stopping at the collar of her dress. As he nibbled and licked at the creamy skin of her neck he kept one hand tangled in her hair and reached behind her with the other, searching for the zipper. When he found it he pulled downward, allowing the dress to fall open. He pushed the fabric away from Kana’s shoulders, planting kisses along her collarbone. Kana squirmed, struggling to get the rest of her torso free of the garment. Mephisto helped, and Kana sat there with her habit pooled around her hips with nothing covering her but her white bra. This was soon removed as well, and Mephisto gently pushed her back down onto the bed, cupping her right breast.

Slowly, he traced a circle around her nipple with his thumb. Kana whimpered, wanting him to actually touch the nipple, but Mephisto placed a finger from his free hand over her lips, smiling down at her. The girl gave a moan, but stayed still. Mephisto ran a hand through her hair and began planting kisses on her chest, down her sternum, between her breasts, and underneath them. His tongue snaked out and licked at the underside of the breast he had been teasing, and Kana moaned louder. The demon’s smile widened and his lips closed around the nipple, sucking gently.

Kana squirmed underneath him. He moved on to her other breast, nibbling and licking. With one hand still in her hair, the other moved to her stomach, stroking the contours of her waist and hips before his fingers began to ever-so-lightly trace the skin just above the fabric of her dress that still covered the lower half of her body. She tried to push the material off, but Mephisto grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

“Keep very still, pet, and be patient. There’s no sense in rushing; we have plenty of time. Also, remember who the instructor here is?”

Kana swallowed. “You, sir.”

“Very good.”

He leaned in for another kiss, relishing the taste. His hands wandered back down her body, tugging at the fabric as he thought of where she’d taste even better. Kana raised her hips to allow the material to slide of, as her habit was tossed aside at last. Mephisto knelt between her legs, pausing once again to simply look. The girl was completely naked now, save for her white panties. Her skin was shiny with sweat. Her face was flushed, and carried an expression of heavy lust. He placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed his thumb against her inner leg, teasingly close to the wet fabric. Kana glared at him, and he chuckled. She looked so _desperate_. Seeing her like this made him want to draw it out even longer, teasing her until she couldn’t stand it anymore, but he himself was becoming rather aroused and wanted to continue.

He slipped a finger underneath the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down. It seemed to Kana that it took several minutes for her legs to be free of the fabric until Mephisto pulled her legs apart again, spreading them wide. He stared down at the spot between her legs, pink and wet and glistening like a halved grapefruit. Then he bent forward and began to lick.

Kana cried out as the demon’s tongue touched her. She tried to squirm but Mephisto’s hands went to her hips, holding her still. So she grasped handfuls of the sheets and tried to relax while his lips and tongue worked at her clit and labia. The demon kept going until Kana began to tremble, when he sat up again and pressed his wet lips to hers, sharing the taste. Kana moaned into his mouth and writhed beneath him. He pulled back and looked down at her.

“Are you ready?”

Kana nodded, too far gone to even try to talk. Mephisto stood up and began to undress. First his tie, then his jacket, until he stood completely nude, his tail swaying free. He crawled on top of the supine girl and leaned down for one more kiss before guiding himself to her entrance. Kana was soaked, but all the same he was careful. Slow, shallow thrusts at first, then progressively deeper and faster until his hips made contact with hers. He held her close and continued thrusting, enjoying the sounds she made. The bed rocked with their movements, sending pillows and stuffed animals to the floor. Neither minded. Mephisto was focused on the girl, and Kana seemed completely lost. She moaned and cried out, clawing at the sheets and pillows as if to stabilize herself, eventually wrapping her arms around the demon and scratching at his back. Mephisto didn’t care; tonight belonged to her. He let Kana enjoy herself, thrusting until he felt her tighten around him. He relaxed as Kana cried out, allowing himself release.

Neither moved for a minute, then Mephisto carefully withdrew. Kana stayed still, utterly spent. With a snap of his fingers, Mephisto summoned a damp washcloth and wiped away the mess between their legs. He then lay down beside her.

“Are you alright, pet?”

Kana, still breathing hard, nodded.

“Yes, I think so, I just…”

Mephisto smiled. “The first time tends to be an interesting experience under normal circumstances. The way you humans obsess over sex it’s not surprising.”

Kana blushed, suddenly very aware of her surroundings. “I should probably go…”

“Nonsense, you need to rest. Stay here with me awhile, it will do you good.”

Kana couldn’t deny that she was tired, and the headmaster’s bed was much comfier than her own. She stared into his beautiful green eyes. How nice it would be to lie here with him, to listen to his heartbeat, to breathe in the smell of his skin. With no more arguments, Kana rolled over and pressed her face into his chest. Mephisto held her close and stroked her hair, until she fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning, Kana woke up in her own bed. She was wearing pajamas and her nun’s habit was folded neatly on her chair. She rubbed her eyes, wondering for a moment if it had all been a dream, when she noticed the pink envelope on her desk.

 

_I had a lovely time last night, I hope you did as well. Come again next week, at the same time._

_XOXO,_

_Mephisto Pheles_

_P.S. Next time, wear your uniform_

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, but we'll get back into the good stuff next chapter

 

            Kana stepped into her cram school classroom on Friday afternoon feeling nervous. The Esquire exam was very soon, and as such Mephisto had suspended their “lessons” for the time being. For the past few weeks she’d visited him every Friday evening, but the last time he’d told her that she needed the time to study, reassuring her they would resume once the exam was over.

            “With the Esquire exam approaching,” the teacher declared, “you will all need to start thinking about what meister you want. If you wish to become a tamer remember that summoning and controlling demons is very difficult. Even though many exorcists fight with familiars in the field, those familiars had to be reared by tamers before being used in combat. The ability to summon a wild demon and have it do your bidding is innate, and only a few people have it. Today we will have a demonstration of summoning, and then all of you will be able to try.”

            Kana took a deep breath. She’d been waiting for this moment.

            “What are you going to do, Kana?” Aiko inquired.

            “Oh, I want to be a tamer, but if I can’t summon anything I’ll become a doctor.”

            “Cool! But I would have thought you’d want to be an aria, given your background.”

            Kana shook her head. “I’m lousy at memorizing; I could never remember entire passages of scripture. And I could never use a gun or sword, even though I’ve done some martial arts. Support is what I’m meant for.”

            Aiko nodded. “OK then. I want to be an aria, and I think Ken and Ichiro are hoping for dragoon. I don’t know about Sumiko and Hanako, but we’ll probably make a well-rounded team when we go out in the field!”

            Aiko smiled brightly. Kana was sometimes envious of her perpetual positive attitude. It seemed odd to her than someone so cheery would choose a life so full of danger, but Kana couldn’t help but like her.

            After summoning a salamander into a circle drawn on the floor and explaining the basics of invoking a familiar, the teacher handed out slips of summoning paper and pins to all the students. Each of them pricked themselves and tried a summoning in turn, but nothing happened. At last it was Kana’s turn.

            As she pressed her thumb to the symbol so the bead of blood smeared on the paper, she thought of the words she’d been keeping in her mind in preparation for this moment.

            “Being of shadow, child of lies, heed thy master and come forth!”

            The other students gasped as a black mist seeped from her paper, coalescing before her in a vaguely humanoid shape.

            “How interesting, a shade,” the instructor commented, “well, it seems we have a tamer in our ranks after all. Well done, Miss Machino.”

            Kana sighed with relief. She tore up her paper and the shade vanished. She didn’t need it now, and was only glad that she had been able to summon it. When the lesson ended, she gathered her things and hurried back to her dorm to study.

            While Kana pored over textbooks and notes, Mephisto sat in his office drinking tea. Kana’s instructor had informed him of her success earlier that day, and he was quite pleased.

            “So she is a tamer,” he mused, “and she brought forth a shade, no less.”

            “What does that have to do with anything?” a rude voice behind him asked.

            Mephisto didn’t even bother to turn around. “It might have everything to do with anything, or it might have nothing to do with anything. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

            “I don’t understand why you’re doing this. She’s just a human, isn’t she?”

            “She is.”

            There was a snort. “Then what’s so special about her? And why won’t you let me play with her?”

            Mephisto’s eyes narrowed. “You know perfectly well why not.”

            “Afraid I’ll break your toy?”

            “I know that you would.”

            “Aw, you never let me have any fun.”

            Mephisto set down his teacup. “For right now you stay away. Remember what happened last time you went after one of my students? But there might be a little something for you in the future, as long as you behave.”

            “Hmph. Whatever, I’ll be going now.”

            Alone again, the headmaster sat back in his chair and smiled to himself. He was eager to continue with the young lady’s tutoring sessions, as he was sure she was. He chuckled. Who said that education couldn’t be fun?

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

            Kana sat in Mephisto’s garden, wondering what would be in store for her today. This was the first time Mephisto had summoned her since she’d passed her Esquire exam and she wasn’t sure what to expect. For one thing, she had always visited him in the evening, but this Saturday afternoon he apparently wanted her over for a tea party. This was the first time she’d come to his mansion via the front door, and she had been greeted by his butler who’d escorted her to the garden to wait. There was an impressive spread of sweets and cakes on the table she was sitting at, so she picked up a heart-shaped cookie and nibbled at its edge in an attempt to relax.

            Fortunately Mephisto didn’t make her wait long. He swept into the garden with his usual flamboyance and seated himself opposite her.

            “My, Miss Machino, you are looking lovely today.”

            Kana lowered her eyes with ladylike modesty. “Thank you sir.”

            “I wanted to congratulate you on becoming an Esquire.”

            “You already did.”

            He smiled. “Your class, yes. But also you personally. Because now, with that out of the way, we can get back into our tutoring sessions and begin more challenging lessons.”

            Kana swallowed. “More challenging?” She wasn’t at all surprised, but she didn’t know what that would entail. “How so?”

            Mephisto licked his lips. “You’ll see. We started out simply but from now on things are going to get more interesting and complex. I think you’re ready for that.”

            Kana glanced around her at the flower-filled garden, then at the sweet-laden table, then back at the smiling demon. Dozens of possibilities came to mind, each wilder and more outlandish than the last. Up until this point their “sessions” had always been what she thought of as ordinary; similar to their first one. Who knew what a demon king would have in mind for her, or what kind of strange fetishes he had?

            Her thoughts must have been showing in her expression, because Mephisto chuckled.

            “Set your mind at ease, pet, I’m quite sure you’ll enjoy yourself. I know I will.”

            He set his chin on his folded hands and gazed at her across the table. Kana stared back and noticed that, along with his perpetual smile, there was a hunger in his expression she hadn’t noticed before. He’d always handled her with tenderness and care and behaved like a gentleman, but now it seemed as if some of that façade was being pulled back. Kana reminded herself that she shouldn’t be surprised; he wasn’t doing this just to fulfill her fantasy after all.

            “Well,” Kana inquired, “what _are_ we going to be doing?” She glanced down at the table again, trying to banish the bizarre images that were still popping up in her mind.

            Mephisto noticed and laughed again. “In essence, we’re having a tea party. Speaking of, you’re not really dressed the part.”

            He snapped his fingers and Kana was enveloped in a cloud of pink smoke. When it cleared, she looked down at herself to see a frilly pink maid’s outfit where her school uniform had previously been. She blushed furiously.

            “Are you _serious_?” She’d never thought to yell at him, but _this_ had caught her off guard.

            He quirked an eyebrow. “Come now, what’s wrong with having a bit of fun? I personally think it’s adorable.”

            Kana sighed and tugged at the hem. “Fine. Now what?”

            Mephisto stood up. “Eager, aren’t we? Sure you won’t have any more?” He gestured at the table.

            Kana stood and shook her head. “It’s better if I don’t have a full stomach.”

            Mephisto shrugged. “As you like. Come along, pet.”

            He put his arm around her and led her though the garden, toward a large hedge maze. He stopped in front of the entrance.

            “We’re going to play a game, you and I. The rules are simple; you need to find your way through this maze without me catching up to you. If you manage this I’ll give you a special treat,” he winked, “but if I catch you before you reach the other side you’ll be completely at my mercy, pet.”

            Kana shivered as she felt the familiar tingle in her groin. “That hardly seems fair, this is your garden and surely you know the way through this maze, while I don’t. Given that and your powers, what chance do I have of winning?”

            “I’ll give you a handicap. You get a head start, and I won’t use my powers. I’ll walk, so if you run you have a better chance of evading me as long as you keep moving. And keep in mind,” he bent down to whisper in her ear, “even if you lose, this won’t be the last time we play this game. You’ll have _many_ opportunities to try to beat me.” He licked her ear.

 _Shit_. Kana’s panties were beginning to dampen. She knew she didn’t have much hope of winning; the hunger of Mephisto’s face was much more apparent now. Still, even if she lost she was certain he wouldn’t harm her, and she might even enjoy whatever he intended to do. Besides, there was also the “special treat” to be considered. It was almost certainly worth trying to win that.

            She glanced down at the outfit Mephisto had put her in. Not really the thing to wear while running through a maze, but if Mephisto wanted it so it would be. Kana shook her head. What would the monks say if they knew? Not that she planned on telling anyone; but it amused her to imagine their reactions. _School’s going well, and by the way, I’m in a sexual relationship with the headmaster. You know the one, Johann Faust V, aka Mephisto Pheles, aka Samael the Demon King of Time and Space? Yes, that’s the one. I’m basically his pet; I’d do anything he asks me, really. I wanted to from the moment I met him. How do like them apples, huh? What do you think of your precious, pure Kana now?_

            Kana stifled a laugh as she looked up at Mephisto. “Any hints on what this ‘special treat’ might be?”

            He smiled down at her. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

            She didn’t even bother to ask what would happen if she lost the game; she knew him well enough not to expect an answer. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “I guess I’m ready then.”

           “Good girl.”

           Mephisto turned his back to her and theatrically placed a hand over his eyes. “One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight…”

           Kana ran into the maze, choosing a direction at random. Right, then left, left again, right, left, three more rights, and so on. The hedges were at least twice her own height, so she couldn’t see anything outside of the maze. It wasn’t long before Kana realized how lost she already was. How big was this maze anyway? She couldn’t tell which way she’d come from, and had no idea which way the exit was. How long had it been? It seemed like several minutes had passed, so Mephisto was definitely after her by now. Still running, Kana glanced upward, hoping to get a sense of direction from the sun, but all she could see was the blue sky. That was odd, she remembered that there had been a few scattered clouds before she entered the maze. Suspicious, Kana stopped. Looking around she realized that the path wasn’t in shade, which it should have been. She looked down and saw that she wasn’t casting a shadow either. Kana slapped her forehead. She should have known this wasn’t an ordinary garden maze. _Damn him_. As she stood there silently cursing him she felt something at her right ankle. When she looked down again, she shrieked.

           Vines were snaking across the ground, beginning to twine around her ankles. Kana yelped again and tugged her feet free before she started running again. As she ran, more vines grew from the hedges, twisting across her path, grabbing at her legs and arms, trying to ensnare her. She danced and wove between the vines, still having no sense of where she was going.

           Running down a path increasingly choked by vines, Kana began to slow down. She had to, given the amount of vines in her way. As she slowed more vines grabbed at her, until one got a firm grasp on her ankle. Kana fell forward, but before she hit the ground another vine wrapped around her waist. Two more vines encircled her wrists, while another bound her other ankle. Kana was lifted off the ground and hung there like a giant marionette, struggling fruitlessly to be free of her bonds. It wasn’t long before Mephisto rounded the bend ahead of her. He walked toward her, a smile on his face.

           “My, my,” he said, applauding slowly, “it seems you’ve gotten yourself in a bit of a predicament.”

           Kana glared down at him. “I get it. You win, ok? Now can you get me down?”

           His smile widened. “Don’t you remember the rules? If I catch you, I get to do whatever I want. And since I’ve caught you,” he gave her ankle a playful tug, “I get to decide whether or not you come down.”

           He was standing directly beneath her. The way Kana was being held she knew he could see right up her skirt. The vines began to move again, pulling at her limbs and posing her like a puppet. Suddenly she was flipped over so her legs were in the air, and her skirt fell down (or up?) around her waist. Kana glared into the demon’s smug face, but since she was upside-down she doubted she would be taken seriously. Mephisto pulled at a strand of her dark hair.

           “Why the sour face, pet?” He tickled her nose with her hair, “Aren’t you having fun?”

           Kana rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to dignify that with a response. Suddenly she was yanked skyward again, this time more roughly. She felt like a doll being swung around by a child. More vines wrapped around her body, binding her tighter. Still she was pulled this way and that, until she became very dizzy and began to worry the she’d throw up.

          When the motion finally stopped she was above Mephisto again. He looked as if he was ready to burst out laughing. “Are you having fun yet?”

          Kana was too dizzy to mouth off. “Please, Mephisto, please let me down.”

          “What’s that?”

          Kana hung her head. “Please let me down. Anything but this, please.”

           Mephisto rubbed his chin. “Well, since you said please, I suppose.”

          He snapped his fingers and the vines came loose, and Kana fell into Mephisto’s arms. He threw her over his shoulder and began to walk back to the mansion.

          As he walked through the maze Kana’s head stopped spinning. From her rather undignified position, she knew her ordeals weren’t over. “What are you going to do with me?”

          Mephisto smiled. “Such impatience, pet. You’ll see soon enough.” He gave her rear a slap.

          Kana was quiet the rest of the way. Mephisto carried her indoors and through several corridors and up several flights of stairs. Kana realized that she hadn’t seen anything inside the mansion, aside from Mephisto’s bedroom. Further and further they went, until they came to a stone hallway. Wooden doors banded with iron ran on either side; it looked like a medieval dungeon. Kana shivered and Mephisto gently patted the back of her thigh. He unlocked a door near the end of the hall and carried her in.

           It was dark at first, but as they entered wall sconces burst alight. Mephisto set Kana down at the foot of a large four-poster bed covered in deep red silk. Kana looked around. The room looked like it had been taken straight out of the middle ages. A stained glass window was set in one wall, depicting a naked woman with wings. The opposite wall was dominated by a large tapestry, which showed an elaborate scene of nude humans either frolicking with or being tormented by demons amidst flames. The stone floor was covered by a carpet with a similar pattern. Several cabinets were stationed around the room, and Kana could only begin to imagine what they contained.

           Mephisto kissed her. “I have many rooms in this mansion, pet, this is just one of them. It’s one of my favorites and you and I are going to spend quite a bit of time here, especially if you misbehave. Remember this; I demand strict obedience, understand?”

           Kana nodded, but felt nervous. It was like the first time she had gone to his office knowing that they would have sex. She hoped he wouldn’t be too harsh with her. Seeing her trepidation, Mephisto pulled her close.

           “Much of what happens in this room will be painful. You’re a strong girl, but if you really can’t take it just say ‘red’ and we’ll stop. But you also might like it.”

           Kana thought back to the time she had bent over Mephisto’s desk and felt a familiar heat in her chest. She still thought it was odd that she found pain pleasurable, but if she liked it she supposed it didn’t matter. And she was curious.

           Mephisto stepped back and brushed the hair out of Kana’s face. “Take off your clothes.”

 _These aren’t even my clothes_ , Kana thought, but she obeyed wordlessly. In less than a minute a pile of pink and white frills lay at her feet.

          “Get on the bed and lie face down.”

           Kana turned and crawled onto the silk bedspread, flattening herself against the smooth surface.

           Mephisto removed his hat, cape, and gloves and deposited them on a chair. He walked to the side of the bed and took a moment to arrange Kana the way he wanted; head turned away, arms under her head, legs together. Then he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her ass.

           Kana gave a small cry, but tried to relax as his hand came down on the other cheek. “Count,” Mephisto ordered.

           Kana swallowed. “Three, four, five…ow! Six, seven…”

           The spanking stopped when Kana got to forty. At this point her ass was bright red. Mephisto bit his lip. That pure, unblemished skin practically begged to be marked. He was glad to oblige and stepped away for a moment to open one of the nearby cabinets.

           Kana lay still, not daring to move. She could hear the cabinet door opening and heard things being moved around. She held her breath.

           It wasn’t long before something struck her thighs, just below her burning rear end. This time it wasn’t Mephisto’s hand, but something thin and rigid. The whipping sound it made as he brought it down again told Kana it was probably a riding crop. She grunted in pain as the crop raised red welts all down the back of her thighs and calves.

          Once this was done Mephisto set down the crop and leaned over Kana again, stroking her hair. “Are you alright, pet? How do you feel?”

          Kana shifted her legs a little. “Sore, but I’ll be OK as long as nothing’s bleeding.”

          “It isn’t.” He stroked her still-unmarked back. “I have one more tool to use. One more round of pain, and then pleasure. Or we could stop now. What do you say?”

          Kana took a deep breath. The pain wasn’t unbearable; she could take another round.

          “Finish what you started.”

           Mephisto smiled. “There’s a good girl.”

           He picked up the last item, a small leather flogger. When it struck her skin, Kana’s back bloomed red. This beating didn’t go on for long, just half-a-dozen marks were enough. After he was done he took off his boots and climbed onto the bed beside Kana. He stroked her hair.

          “Up on all fours, pet. That’s it, on your knees. Lean on your elbows, it’s easier. Perfect.”

           Mephisto positioned himself behind his pet and removed his remaining clothing with a snap of his fingers. He stared at his work, the formerly creamy skin ablaze with welts and other red markings. _Lovely_. He reached down between her legs and felt for wetness. Deciding that Kana was a bit dry, and that she deserved some pleasure, he leaned forward to lick at her. Kana moaned appreciatively at the touch of his tongue and soon she was soaked. Mephisto stroked her back and sides before placing his hands firmly on her hips as he entered her.

           Kana moaned as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. She was still sore from the beatings and Mephisto was not being slow as he had been before. He sunk in all the way and picked up a fast pace. Kana grasped the bedspread and tried to stay stable. There was pain, definitely, but it also felt good. It had never been this intense before, Kana bit down on her balled fists. She felt the pressure in her stomach begin to build and cried out as she climaxed and felt Mephisto’s warmth spread inside her.

           A little later, Mephisto ran a warm washcloth over Kana’s spent body and applied a minty smelling balm to her skin. He lay down beside her and held her hand. Usually he would take her in his arms or spoon her, but given her condition he decided she had better lie on her stomach. Kana squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. “Rest as long as you need, pet, you did well today.”

           Kana gazed at him through heavy-lidded eyes. She was always tired at the end of their sessions, but usually left after cuddling. “Will it be like this from now on?”

           “Not necessarily. There might be more times like this, but there will be plenty of other times that won’t be. You’re learning, I’m teaching, one day at a time. As I said before, it’s not easy being a demon’s lover, but many humans find it very pleasurable.”

            He was right about that. As difficult and strange as today had been, Kana wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. _I’ve become a demon’s concubine_ , she thought, _and I like them apples just fine_.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. In this chapter Kana gets a surprise while "dog-sitting".

 

One Thursday afternoon cram school was canceled, so Kana got back to her room at two o’clock. She was glad of the extra time off and hoped to get some leisure time into the day, but as she opened the door she saw that this would not be the case. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a white Scottie dog with an envelope in its mouth.

_I’m off on business today. Would you look after my dog until I get back tonight?_

_Mephisto Pheles_

Kana scowled. “So I’m his dog-sitter now? Of all the…I didn’t sign up for this.”

The dog looked up at Kana and whined, staring with rather large eyes. Kana sighed. “Well, if that’s how it’s going to be,” she glanced at the letter again, “It doesn’t say what your name is or anything, how am I supposed to take care of you?”

The dog whined again and rubbed against her legs. She sighed again.

“Fine, I guess I’ll figure it out.”

When she bent down to pet the dog it licked her hand. She rubbed its ears in a way she hoped dogs liked and stroked its soft fur. Kana smiled. The dog was pretty cute. She reached for her lunchbox and picked out a leftover octodog from lunchtime. The dog stood on its hind legs and whined.

“Oh, did you want this?”

The dog yipped and bounced around for a minute as Kana dangled the treat over its head, eventually relinquishing it. The dog leaned against her legs and wagged its tail, clearly hoping for another, but Kana shook her head. “That was the last one. Besides, too many treats are bad for dogs.”

She bent down to ruffle the dog’s fur again. Kana lay down on her bed and let the dog lie on her chest as she petted it. The dog licked her face and she smiled. As she rubbed noses with the little dog, she was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of pink smoke.

Kana’s scream was smothered by the hand over her mouth. Mephisto chuckled. He lay on top of her, stretched out on the length of the bed.

“What’s the matter? Aren’t you glad to see me?”

He removed his hand as she glared up at his grinning face.

“Was the whole dog thing really necessary?”

“I couldn’t very well just walk in here, now could I? How would that look, the headmaster walking into a student’s bedroom?”

Kana’s eyes widened as she remembered where they were. She could hear other students who lived there walking around in the hallway. This was a dorm, so the doors and walls weren’t exactly soundproof. “Why are you here?”

His smile widened. “You had the afternoon off, pet. I thought I’d drop in for some fun.” He winked.

“What?! Here?! You can’t be serious!” Kana whispered as loudly as she dared.

“Oh, come now. Surely an exorcist-in-training like yourself has the will to keep quiet,” he traced a finger down her body, stopping just above the waistband of her skirt, “besides, a change in scenery might be nice for us.”

Kana gritted her teeth. There were times when she got annoyed with him and his games, but whatever his flaws he was undeniably good at keeping her happy. And he certainly did keep things interesting. “Fine,” Kana sighed.

He was already undoing her tie, and began unbuttoning her blouse as he set it beside her pillow. Once she was naked, he picked up her tie again and tied her wrists together at the head of the bed. He glanced around for something to bind her ankles, finally undressing himself after settling on his tights.

“Tear these and you’ll be spending the weekend in my torture room,” he warned her as he secured her legs to the bedposts.

He lay down beside the bound girl and propped himself up on one elbow. After a minute of gentle caressing with his free hand, his fingers strayed down to the already wet area between her legs and began to stroke.

Kana struggled to swallow her moans. Mephisto was terribly good at fingering her; she’d found that out early on. But she didn’t want any of her hall mates to hear, as she knew Mephisto was well aware of. And on top of that she had to keep still; the fabric that bound her wasn’t very strong and she feared tearing it if she squirmed too much. Her tie was one thing since she had extras, but she didn’t doubt Mephisto’s threat about what would happen if she damaged his tights. _Why does he have to wear such ridiculous things anyway?_

Any other thoughts Kana might have had regarding Mephisto’s fashion sense were soon pushed aside by her efforts to keep quiet and still. The demon’s fingers touched her in all the right ways, and her muscles locked with the strain of not moving. Kana clenched her jaw as she climaxed, exhaling a shuddering breath through her nose and expecting her ordeal to be over.

But Mephisto didn’t stop. His fingers continued to attack her clitoris and she silently cursed him. Glaring into his smirking face Kana understood the kind of torture he had planned for her. And she would have to endure it for a while; experience told her that it was too soon to be pleading for mercy. So she curled her hands into fists and redoubled her efforts to remain silent. It was even harder than before, since post-orgasm she was even more sensitive. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she fought the urge to scream. All the while Mephisto never let up. The sensations Kana experienced began to change from pleasure to a ticklish feeling to pain. Once her clit had become raw she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Please,” she whispered.

Mephisto smirked. “What was that?”

“Please, please stop. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

Kana tossed her head in frustration. “Anything,” she repeated, “just give my lady parts a rest.”

Mephisto withdrew his hand and Kana gasped with relief. Her respite was short-lived as Mephisto held his wet fingers up to her mouth.

“Lick them clean.”

Kana did, sucking her fluids off the demon’s fingers. Once he was satisfied, Mephisto maneuvered himself so that he was straddling her torso, his semi-erect cock dangling in her face.

“Open wide.”

Kana licked her lips to moisten them and raised her head to take the demon in. Doing this in her supine position was not easy, especially with her hands bound. Nevertheless she let her tongue swirl around the shaft in a way she knew he liked and slowly took him further into her mouth. Mephisto gripped her hair and guided her into a rhythm, eventually climaxing himself. He held Kana’s head still until she swallowed, finally withdrawing and planting a kiss on her lips.

He lay down the still-bound girl again and wrapped his arms around her. Kana let her head drift sideways as she relaxed. They stayed that way for a few minutes before he at last untied her and allowed her to get dressed. He inspected his tights, and Kana was relieved when he found them intact. She ran a brush through her hair and went to the bathroom to clean up, expecting the headmaster to be gone by the time she returned. She was surprised to discover that this was not the case. The little dog was sitting in the middle of her room.

“I should be going now. Will you walk me out?”

Kana rolled her eyes. She knew this was unnecessary; he could leave whenever he wanted without being seen. But if he wanted to be a dog, then let him. She scooped the dog up in the arms and carried him outside where groups of students were resting on the grass, enjoying a moment of leisure. Setting the dog down, she noticed a group of girls from the high school quite near her. She waited until Mephisto was about two meters away before she pointed to him and squealed.

“Oh look, a doggie!”

The girls heard her and were on the little dog in a moment, petting and cooing. And what could Mephisto do? He couldn’t shapeshift back into human form in front of them, and if he stopped time and disappeared they would notice something was up. Through the small crowd that surrounded him he could see Kana smirking. She let the girls fawn over him for a few minutes before she stepped in, explaining that the dog belonged to the headmaster. She picked him up again and walked towards his office. Mephisto growled.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Kana shrugged. She knew her actions were not without consequence but she didn’t much care at the moment. She ruffled the dog’s fur and set him down once again.

“Oh, come now. Surely a demon like you would be able to take a joke.”

She kissed the dog on the nose and hurried off, not wanting to see his reaction.

Mephisto, once safely out of sight, poofed back into human form and smiled to himself. The girl was becoming bold, that was for sure. Bold and strong-willed, as she should be. Just a little longer, he told himself, it won’t be long now until she’s ready.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus.

 

            Kana wandered back to her dorm room after yet another chase through Mephisto’s garden maze. Needless to say she still hadn’t been able to reach the end before the headmaster had caught up with her. She didn’t mind the consequences of losing, but the losing itself frustrated her. Every time there was some new type of obstacle, something else she would have to evade or fight her way through and ultimately fail. It seemed that Mephisto had been serious about the educational aspect of their arrangement. Kana couldn’t fault him for that, she noticed that she’d been getting stronger as well as able to withstand more pain than she had at the beginning; being with a demon apparently toughened a person. Still, it would have been nice to gain the upper hand once in a while.

            She sat down at her desk and began paging through her notes. They’d spent the week discussing the history of True Cross Academy in cram school. Aiko had mentioned the mysteries of True Cross Academy to Kana. They were unusual phenomena that occurred at the school, though usually only people not affiliated with the exorcists noticed. There were only two at the moment, the exorcist shop that no one could reach, and a mysterious Wunderkammer that appeared in the science building at night. The latter was purportedly part of the headmaster’s “prank collection”, whatever that meant. When Kana brought it up in class the teacher told her not to worry about it.

            Kana glanced out the window. The sun was setting and it would soon be dark. She knew where the science building was and could get in easily with her cram school key. If there was a mystery to be solved she wanted to investigate. There was probably no real danger, but she took a few items from her desk drawers, just in case.

            It was dark and quiet in the science building, and since it was the weekend, deserted. Kana walked quietly through the halls, searching for a door that shouldn’t have been there. She had classes in this building during her regular school week, so finding the Wunderkammer shouldn’t be hard. A Wunderkammer, she knew, was a small room used to store miscellaneous items such as geological samples, fossils, or ancient artifacts. They became popular in sixteenth century Europe when scientists and the wealthy had used them to store their collections of oddities. Perhaps Mephisto had picked up on the trend back then. Kana suddenly spotted a door she didn’t recognize. It looked old and weathered. She reached for the doorknob and, seeing that it wasn’t locked, pushed it open.

            Suddenly there was a puff of pink smoke and a hand closed around her wrist.

            “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

            Kana’s head drooped. She wasn’t the least bit surprised as she glanced sideways at Mephisto’s grinning face.

            “I’m investigating one of the mysteries of True Cross Academy.”

            “Is that so? Why would you do that? Extra credit?”

            Kana rolled her eyes. “I was curious, that’s all. The Wunderkammer is supposed to be harmless.”

            “Harmless it is, but don’t you know better than to wander the school on your own at night?”

            “And what do you have to say about that?”

            The demon’s smile widened. “As the headmaster, I’ll have to reprimand you.”

            Kana stood still. She waited for Mephisto to let go of her wrist as he turned to shut the door of the Wunderkammer. Then she whispered, “Make it dark.”

            Mephisto grabbed for her as her shadow seemed to seep across the floor, plunging the area into blackness. His hand closed around empty air as he heard footsteps hurrying away. The girl had been working hard, it seemed. A simple wave of his hand banished the shades and he glanced around for his wayward pupil. She was already halfway down the hall, apparently trying to run away. So cute. Ordinarily he might have toyed with her, but this kind of misbehavior warranted immediate punishment. So he ran after her and caught up in almost an instant.

            Mephisto threw his arms around the fleeing girl, who dissolved into a black mist.

            “What the…” That was all he got out before someone threw their arms around him from behind and held a dagger to his throat.

            “I believe, sir, that I win.”

            The demon laughed. The girl deserved to be both scolded and praised, and he settled on the latter.

            “Well done, dearest. That shade even had me fooled.”

            Kana beamed with pride out of the headmaster’s sight. She’d been training her familiars for months and had finally reached a payoff.

            “Then by the rules of the game, Mephisto, I get to decide on my prize?”

            He glanced over his shoulder at her. “You do indeed. Anything you ask of me, I will do.”

            Kana took a deep breath. There was something she’d been wanting from the first time he’d taken her to bed, if there was any time to ask it, it was now.

            “Let me play with your tail.”

            There was silence. For a split second Mephisto’s mischievous grin faded and was replaced by an almost furious expression. Just as quickly, however, his smile returned.

            “As you like, dearest. Where shall we go? My mansion, or my office?”

            “Neither,” Kana answered, “we do this right here, right now.”

            Mephisto’s eyes narrowed. This time his grin did not return.

            “Are you sure?” His tone wasn’t playful, but Kana stood her ground.

            “Yes,” she said firmly, though she was in truth frightened. She knew very well that she was pushing boundaries with the demon.

            He gave her a long look. “You had better be careful,” he finally said, before kneeling down with his back to Kana.

            She breathed a short sigh of relief. Slipping the knife back into her belt she knelt down behind Mephisto. The hallway was dark and deserted. The demon’s tail slowly emerged from the waistband of his pants, eventually draping itself across Kana’s open palms.

            Her breathing quickened. She’d seen the tail many times before, of course, but he had never once permitted her to touch it. She knew why, of course. It was a demon’s weakest point, aside from their heart. So she handled it very gently at first, stroking and caressing it with a feather-light touch as if it were made of spun sugar. As Mephisto began to relax she added more pressure, as if petting a cat. The demon gave a small hum of pleasure and Kana smiled. Feeling bolder, she slowly ran the tail between her hands, bringing it up to her mouth.

            Mephisto let out a small gasp as Kana gripped his tail in her teeth. She didn’t bite down though, rather dragged her teeth along its length, ending at the tip where she planted a kiss. He shivered. Kana guided his tail to wrap around her own waist, then reached forward and slipped a hand into the demon’s pants.

            Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke. She put her free arm around him as she kissed and nibbled at his neck. Mephisto whimpered. Kana knew what he liked and used this knowledge to her full advantage. As she hugged and caressed him with her free arm, the demon’s tail did likewise to her. It was an odd feeling, but one she enjoyed all the same. Still, she wasn’t about to lose focus. His shaft had grown hard in her hand and she stroked in earnest now, hoping that Mephisto would climax soon.

            The headmaster was well aware of what Kana intended. He knew he could stop it if he wished, but there was no real need to. Besides, between the tail play and the handjob he was rather enjoying himself. So he let himself climax, allowing Kana the satisfaction of seeing him come in his pants.

            Kana giggled as Mephisto unwound his tail from her and tucked it back into place. As they both got to their feet he turned to face her, his usual grin back on his face.

            “I really should reprimand you; you’ve been very naughty,” he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, “but that can wait for another day. Any day.” He winked.

            Kana swallowed.

            “Off to bed with you now, and I mean it. You need your rest.”

            Kana nodded obediently and walked back to her dorm without another word. She had known that this stunt was bound to land her in trouble, but it had been worth it. She even skipped a little on the way back, filled with pride at having bested one of the world’s most powerful demons, if only for a moment.

            Meanwhile, Mephisto returned to his mansion where his rid himself of his dirty clothes and took a bath. As he got out, he pulled out his phone and dialed the first number stored in it.

           “It’s me. Come to back to True Cross; it’s time.”

 

 

 


End file.
